Weird Avatar Yankovic
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: This is a song parody. The first song is an adaptation of the song “Canadian Idiot” to fit into the Avatar world. The second song is about the biggest holiday in the Fire Nation. Please R&R. Rating upped to M for second chapter.
1. Airbendn' Idiot

This is just a stupid thing that popped into my head one day while listening to "Canadian Idiot".

The following is an adaptation of WEIRD AL YANKOVIC's "Canadian Idiot" which is a parody of GREENDAY'S "American Idiot".

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any WEIRD AL YANKOVIC songs ( including "Canadian Idiot"). Nor do I own any GREENDAY songs (including "American Idiot").

The fire benders are on their way to wipe out the Air Nomads, and they start singing.

"Don't wanna be a Airbendn' idiot

Don't wanna be some tea swillin' gliden' nut

And do I look like some frostbitten arrow-head?

I never learned my alphabet from A's to Zed

They all live on donuts and no meat

And they leave the house without packin' heat

They can't even bend fire at all

And you know what else is too funny?

Their stupid Monopoly money

Yeah, they're really not on the ball.

Well maple syrup and snow's what they export

They treat airball just like it's a real sport

They think their silly accent is so cute

Can't understand a thing they're talkin' aboot

Sure they got their national health care

Cheaper beds, low crime rates and clean air

Then again well they got the Av-a-tar

They all bend, think their so wise'n

dream of fly'n a bison

All over the near and far

Don't wanna be a Airbendn' idiot

Won't figure out their temperature in Celsius

See the map, they're hoverin' right over us

Tell you the truth, it makes me kinda nervous

Always hear the same kind of story

Beat them up and they'll just say "sorry"

Tell me what kind of freaks are that polite?

It's gotta be they're all up to somethin'

So quick, before they see it comin'

Time for a pre-emptive strike!"


	2. Lemur Stomping Day

For some reason I'm very mad at Momo right now. (I know, mad at a fictional cartoon animal; quick call the physiatrists.) But anyway here's another WEIRD AL YANKOVIC adaptation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Weasel Stomping Day"

The show's flash back shows Aang finding Momo and Zuko joining the Gaang. (He does that at the end of the Western Air Temple. In case you haven't watched on a website yet.)

P.S. I hardly changed anything in the song; so I tried to give it a little more of a lead-in. And yes, I know that none of this would happen, but this isn't supposed to be a realistic fanfic.

The scene opens with Momo running from an unusually happy Zuko. Zuko is wearing incredibly oversized boots. Momo jumps into Katara's arms and Zuko stops when he sees her.

Zuko nervously "Oh, high Katara."

Katara suspiciously "What are you doing?"

Zuko even more nervously "Well, You see. Ah, It's a Fire Nation holiday."

Katara "And that's why your chasing Momo?"

Zuko "Well, yes. You see it's Lemur Stomping Day, and he's the only lemur around here."

Katara "You have a holiday devoted to killing poor defenseless lemurs? That's disgusting. What's wrong with you fire benders."

Zuko defensively "Nothing is wrong with us. This Holiday celebrates the day we wiped out the air nomads."

Katara "You celebrate wiping out an entire people with a holiday devoted to killing poor defenseless lemurs? That's even worse."

Zuko "No I'm just doing a bad job of explaining it. Come with me, and you'll understand." Katara decides to give Zuko a chance to explain. They clime aboard Aapa and fly to the Fire Nation capital city.

Katara "What are you doing? We'll be captured."

Zuko "Not today we won't. My people are only allowed to harm lemurs today."

Katara "You're kidding, right?"

Zuko "Not at all. Azulan, my grandfather, got upset that too many of his subjects were fighting on Lemur Stomping Day so he made a proclamation that no one could harm anything except lemurs today."

Zuko lands Aapa right outside the royal palace. Azula and her two friends are busy squishing lemurs. Beneath incredibly oversized boots. Zuko hollers, "Hey Sis."

Azula "Yes, what do you want."

Zuko "I was trying to tell Katara about Lemur Stomping Day, and I couldn't make her understand. I thought that you might help."

Azula "Silly Zuzu. You can't just tell some one about Lemur Stomping Day. You have to illustrate it through song."

Zuko smacks his head. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

Azula "Because you're not smart enough."

Zuko "Hey sis, don't insult me today. It's Lemur Stomping Day."

Azula "Oh, alright. Come on, lets teach Katara all about it." Every one outside the palace breaks into song.

**(Mai with a depressed expression and a monotone voice)**

Faces filled with joy and cheer

What a magical time of year

Howdy Ho! It's Lemur Stomping Day

**(Ty Lee)**

Put your Viking helmet on

Spread that mayonaisse on the lawn

Don't you know it's Lemur Stomping Day

All the little girls and boys

Love that wonderful crunching noise

**(Zuko)**

You'll know what this day's about

When you stomp a Lemur's guts right out

[Zuko jumps on a lemur as hard as he can, and it's guts fly out through it's mouth.

**(Azula)**

So, come along and have a laugh

Snap their Lemurly spines in half

[Azula repeatedly stomps on a lemur's back. Bone-crunching sounds are heard.

Grap your boots and stomp your cares away

Hip hip hooray, it's Lemur Stomping Day

**(Deep voiced random fire benders)**

People skipping down the street

Crushing Lemurs beneath their feet

[lemurs getting stomped on, and rodent-screeching sounds.

Why we do it, who can say?

But it's such a festive holiday

**(Everyone except Katara)**

So let the stomping fun begin

Bash their Lemurly skulls right in

[People kicking Lemurs in the head. More Bone-crunching sounds are heard.

It's tradition, that makes it okay

Hey everyone, it's Lemur Stomping

We'll have some fun on Lemur Stomping

Put down your gun, it's Lemur Stomping Day

Hip Hip Hooray, it's Lemur Stomping Day

Hey!

Zuko turns to Katara "So what do you think?" Katara just faints. (My first idea was to have her throw Momo down at the end and join in, but I think it's funnier if she just faints.)


End file.
